the_rhyme_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridley Lambert
Background Ridley Lambert has been called many things in his life. Bounty Hunter, Thief, Assassin and many other unsavory titles have all graced his name and he is all of those things and still so much more. A shadowy figure in an underworld that hasn't seen light for centuries, he is one of the few men who can walk through the nightmare wastes without fear nor caution. Origin Ridley grew up in the darkest depths of Juno's decrepit underworld where even the Guard fear to tread. Explorers have always spoken of lands where dragons hide but never has a truer statement been made when applying it to the crumbling ruins deep beneath the city. Here strange creatures and people lie in wait for those who cannot defend themselves and only those who learn to hide in the light can ever hope to survive. He spent his early years scavenging and surviving in the depths before being picked up by a local gang to run odd jobs. Surprisingly this young child excelled at all he was put too and the gang began pushing him into more and more dangerous jobs. Money began pouring in and the gang soon rose to the pinnacle within the underworld. Fast forward 10 years and whispers are spreading throughout the criminal depths of the brutal massacre of the gang by none other than the young assassin. Rumor speaks of how he chased them through the ruins, one by one, before killing them and hiding their bodies within the nightmarish depths. Ridley however cared little for he was now wealthier than ever before. Not only had he looted the gang for all it was worth but he had also been paid a small fortune by a noble family who had lost a son to their depredations. Ridley spent the next 9 years working for various noble families and criminal groups and even occasionally for the Arbites. Whether it was theft or murder, legal or illegal he did not care and he approached each job with professionalism and skill that soon had his name whispered throughout the sectors back rooms. Last Bullet in the Barrel Despite living in the prime of his life, Ridley craved challenge more than anything else. His prayers were answered one night when a message arrived, bearing a signet he recognized as that of House Tobias, one of the ruling lords of the planet. Within was a note promising enough money to see a man live in opulence for eternity but it was not the reward that drew his attention, rather it was the target. [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent]], a man spoken off by those with dealings in darkness as a man to be feared more than any other. Ridley accepted and spent the next few months tracking him down to a small complex on an asteroid, guarded by some of the most advanced technology available to man. The debris of destroyed ships surrounding the asteroid spoke of many others who had tried and failed. Ridley however was not deterred. Quick scans revealed that the place was locked down tight so Ridley did the next best thing. He joined the shipping group that supplied the fortress and infiltrated the complex under the pretense of delivering fuel. From here it was simple and apart from a brief fight with a Storm-Trooper it went off without a hitch. Eventually he came across the master room and without hesitation he kicked the door in, gun drawn to see the Inquisitor standing there smiling. Without hesitation he fired and the room was filled with a blinding light that seared his retinas. As vision returned he saw another figure detach himself from the shadows and place the barrel of a gun against his head. A single shot was heard and the [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent|Inquisitor]] vanished. Before a word could be uttered a side door opened and the Inquisitor walked out accompanied by none other than [[Interrogator Saharael|Hansic Tobias]] himself, the scion of House Tobias, dressed in an Interrogators outfit. The [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent|Inquisitor]] revealed that the plan had been his in order to find the most skilled agent out there and the test had been placed in order to weed the weak from the strong. Since the two of them had made however he would have to honor the contract and hire both. Refusal of course was an option though to Ridley that sounded alarmingly like death. Both men were paid the royal fortune and both remained in contact with [[Interrogator Saharael]] who occasionally gave them missions, sometimes in tandem and sometimes alone. Now however, he has decided you have a larger role to play. Activities Within the Group Quotes and Memorable Moments Known Associates [[M38AV-DELTA (Prograde)]] [[Teressia Aluminum]] [[Lukas Flynn]] [[Mats Kroos]] [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent]] [[Jim "Scavenge"]] =